When We Collide
by MangaandMusic
Summary: Ichigo was cheated on and lied to throughout his last relationship, and despite Kaien's and Rukia's best attempts to cheer him up, it doesn't work. That is, until Ichigo meets a blue haired guitarist who might be able to strum his way into Ichigo's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So I've finished for the summer, and I thought I'd upload yet another GrimmIchi fanfic that I had been working on. I want to dedicate this particular fanfic to those who have been either cheated on or lied to constantly through a relationship (I am not trying to make you feel bad or anything, please don't think that). Admittedly, I struggled to come up with the idea for this fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. Please like/favourite/review and all that jazz. Yaoi, so if you don't like, please don't read. I accept all constructive criticisms. This is the longest one-shot (chapter-wise) that I have done, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, I only own this story. **

**When We Collide**

**Chapter 1 – You Build Me Up To Watch Me Crumble**

Do you believe in fairytales? I did, once upon a time. I had always thought that there was something magical about it. About how the good would triumph over the evil, about how the beautiful princess would be swept off of her feet by her knight in shining armour, about how it all just seemed magical. But fairytales don't come true. I learnt that the hard way. Fairytales, no matter how hard you wish for them to come true, just don't. They're a figment of the human imagination, and magic itself is supposed to elude an audience, making them believe in the impossible. Fairytales, in any shape or form, don't come true. They don't exist. No-one can have that 'fairytale' ending, no 'happy ever after'; it just doesn't exist, and I learnt that the hard way. I was naive, and yet, he was elsewhere. Every single day, he would lie to me and say how I was the only one for him. He would always tell me that I was his, and that there was no-one else. He would always lie to me. The first time that I found out that he had cheated on me was through a close friend of mine. She had known about him since her high school days, and he had even tried it on with her several times. He had a reputation for being a player, a compulsive liar and a lady-killer. When I did find out the truth, I refused to speak to him for ages. For hours on end, I wouldn't say a word, or even look in his direction, but it was only until he had pinned me against the wall one night and apologised. And little, naive me forgave him.

At first, I thought things were fine between us, but that was just another lie. It didn't stop him from making the same mistake over and over. It didn't matter if he was drunk or sober, or if it was with men or women, the fact that he hadn't learnt sickened me. The third and final time that I found out was after we had slept together. It was a mistake, and I truly regret it. I truly regret how the bright shade of red hair seemed to always be tied back in a ponytail, how his tanned skin complimented the thickness of his black, tribal tattoos as they snaked around his body, how his narrow but dark brown eyes wouldn't be scared to stare at you with such intensity. What had shocked me the most was how recent the love bites on his neck and chest looked as they shone a faint red colour, and how there had been recent blunt fingernail marks on his chest and arms. It was a mistake to be with him, to kiss him, to hold him when times got tough, but the biggest mistake was to sleep with him. For me, it was the straw that broke the mule's back.

"Tell me the truth" I had pleaded desperately one night. "Are you seeing anyone behind my back?" I had asked, and looked away from him. I was sick. Sick of his constant lies, sick of how he treated me like a toy, sick of how low he could, but the worst of it was that I was sick of myself for ever believing that he could change. That had stung.

"Wha...I'm not seeing anyone else, babe. I don't want anyone else but you. I'm crazy about you, babe. I love you so much" he lied and made to touch my arm with his hand. How many times had he done that to me? How many times had he told someone else that, and used that move on them? How many lies had he told? The lies themselves were like poison, and for almost two years, I had lived with that poison, as if it was my addiction. It was my addiction, but I had grown tired of it all. I had grown tired of the lies, of him, of how he treated me like dirt, of who I had become because of him.

"Stop lying to me. Just tell me the truth. I thought I could trust you. I haven't done anything to betray or hurt you. Why? Why can't you just tell me the truth?" I had retorted. I remember how the silent tears had formed in my dull eyes, and how they had stung like a thorn. The redness of them also stung like thorns, and no matter how much I had tried to conceal them, they would just run freely down the sides of my face. It had hurt so much, but I was done with all of the lies. "Get out. Just leave, I can't stand to look at you anymore. I'm done. I never want to see you again" I had yelled. I had ended it, but it still hurt. Our relationship was over; it was our broken fairytale. I knew that he was never mine; his mind and body was always somewhere else, but it was never mine. He always belonged to someone else, and that someone else just wasn't me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter in 'When We Collide'. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - A Broken Fairytale**

I sat alone in a rather extravagant bar. Time had long since passed me by, and the stench of the alcohol as it wafted throughout the room had become somewhat comforting. The sound of the soft jazz music played on the radio quietly as I sat at the bar. A half-empty glass of a clear liquid and ice rested gently on the counter of the bar. I hadn't paid attention to the others in the bar, or to several groups of friends as they had walked in hours ago; all I could think about was how naive I had been. It had only been a month or so since I had ended things with him, but time hadn't been enough to heal a broken heart. Alcohol didn't help, and no matter how much I drank, the memories would just flood back just as bad as how the liquid would burn the back of my throat.

"Cheer up. It's not your fault, so don't go blaming yourself. It's that jerk's loss" the bartender said and offered a small smile. I looked up to face him. His short, spiky hair resembled my own, but the shade was a pitch black. His bright blue-green eyes reminded me of how the sea looked at night; they were gentle but definitely warming. His tanned skin lay under a black shirt and slacks. The top two or three buttons were undone, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was tall, about my height or so, and his smile was as equally as gentle as his eyes and the tone of voice he had just used.

"It just hurts, you know. Sure, I was careless and ignorant, but did I really deserve it, Kaien? I asked. My eyes didn't meet his', and I quickly looked down into the glass. My reflection in the liquid looked hazy but it stared back at me with the same, pathetic look that I knew I had on my face. From my reflection in the clear, alcoholic liquid, I could see how deprived of sleep I was, how red my eyes and how my usually vibrant orange hair looked incredibly dark and lifeless. I could feel Kaien look at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"No, of course not. Sometimes, reality's just like that, but when times get tough, you can't throw your hands up in the air and give up. You just have to keep going. One day, you'll find someone who'll care for you. Believe me when I say this, Ichigo. You have to have a few broken hearts before a happy ever after" Kaien flashed a smile as he placed a small glass filled with a drink and ice in front of me. The vibrant orange bled gently with the faint yellow colour. I gave a weak smile.

"Can I ask you something, Kaien?" I asked and raised my head from where it had been for the last ten minutes or so. He nodded slowly. "Do you believe in fairytales?" I asked quietly. My dull eyes looked into his bright ones, and I watched as he sighed.

"I believe that everyone is allowed to have their 'happy ever after'. Now that we've talked enough, how about you stop drinking tonight? That's your fourth glass of the stuff" Kaien asked. The quiet room grew quieter briefly, before a hiccup interrupted it. I didn't think I had drunk that much, but my half-drunken state said otherwise. By the time Kaien had gotten me home, it had easily gone into the early hours of the morning. He had said thatthe best thing to do was to sleep the alcohol off. I don't remember much after that; I think the alcohol kicked in at that point. All I remember was that I had grabbed a hold of his shirt with one of my hands, as if to tell him that I wasn't up for staying the night, or morning, here alone. He looked at me; his eyes were bright and sympathetic. I remember him telling me that I wasn't alone and that he would stay the night. I smiled briefly, knowing that there was someone who knew about what I had gone through, and had been there for me, but after that, darkness overpowered me as I fell into a deep, alcohol-infused slumber.

The faint smell of coffee in the morning, along with the gentle sound of the rain as it hit the window pane caused me to stir. If it hadn't been for the alcohol last night, I knew that I wouldn't have slept. Heck, it was bad enough that I had spent parts of the night tossing and turning, lost in thought as I thought about all of the memories from not so long ago. All of them revolved around him. A few were centred on his hair colour, the shape of his eyes, his huge lopsided grin that I received from him now and then. It was just the little things about him that I missed. My eyes still felt sore and as I shifted up into a seated position in the bed, the soft fragrance of the room instantly brought me back to him. His scent had always been soft but lingering, and it definitely smelt of spearmint gum, cigarette smoke and a fine touch of cinnamon. It brought tears to the back of my already heavily red eyes, and it burnt the back of my throat more than the alcohol did last night. It wasn't a foreign feeling in any shape or form, but it royally sucked nonetheless. I brought my knees close to my chest; the thin sheet still concealed them from the naked eye of the room. The weight of everything in the past month or so made everything seem so heavy.

A gentle knock came from the other side of the door; I didn't voice an answer. I didn't need to. The door slowly opened and in the doorway stood one of my closest friends. We had met during high school, and she happened to be Kaien's girlfriend. A petite girl with short, black hair that was as equally as dark as Kaien's. As her usually large, bright violent eyes looked over to me, I could feel them slow grow sympathetic. She knew about what had happened; Kaien made sure to tell her. When she had found out, she instantly had come over and hugged me tightly. I remember that she didn't let go of me for the rest of that night, and to be honest, looking back on it, I'm glad that she didn't. I had become a shell of my former self since the breakup with my ex, and as I looked up to see her, she had already walked into the plain room. In her hands were two mugs filled with coffee. She smiled faintly.

"Here" the girl smiled reassuringly as she passed one of the coffee-filled mugs to me. Her eyes looked as if she was about to start crying for me. I smiled weakly to her and took the mug from her. I watched as she sat on the foot of the bed. "Come on, you have to stop moping around, Ichigo. Otherwise, I'll go insane" the girl almost pleaded after what seemed like hours on end of silence. I remained quiet and looked down into the warm coffee cup.

"Rukia, do you believe in fairytales?" I spontaneously asked her. I didn't need to look up at her, and as I looked deeper into the brown liquid, I was almost certain that I had cried during my sleep. After a month or so, it still hurt. It was a betrayal unlike any other, in my opinion, and at that point in time, I didn't know if I could find it within me to forget about what had happened, and find happiness for myself.

"You asked Kaien that question, didn't you? Last night, I mean" she asked and slowly brought the coffee mug to her lips. I stole a quick glance at her, and nodded briefly. "I want to say yes because it sounds like such a romantic idea, but realistically, well...I don't know" she paused briefly. The fact that Rukia had just referred to a fairytale as being a 'romantic idea' shocked me a little, but it was what she said next that had more meaning, and relevance, to me. "What's done is done, and unfortunately, there's nothing anyone one of us can do to change the past. You should be allowed to have a happy ending, but it's the journey there that's important too. Don't forget that" she sighed and drank from the mug again. At that, I looked up. She was right. She was right in the sense that there was no point in moping around the apartment, but the main question I now faced was how much more time would it take for me to break out of this temporary depression known as Anguish, and fly with newly found wings. I took a quick sip of the coffee; it tasted foul and definitely overpowered my sense of taste, but compared to the alcohol left in my system from last night, it was a breath of fresh air. Something new that I hoped would grow on me in time, just like love. That was almost four months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third part of 'When We Collide', and I really feel like it's going somewhere. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – A Smile From A Guitarist**

Since then, it felt like the rain had only eased now and then, and despite part of me telling me to remain optimistic about life in general, it was definitely easier said than done. That was until I ran into him. It had been raining quite heavily, and it must have easily been around five or so in the afternoon, but it looked like it was around nine. Having said that, it could easily been around that time, knowing my rotten luck. I had just left work when it had started to rain heavily. I had popped open a rather broken down, dark purple umbrella, and despite it all, I got drenched to the bone. I walked home, cursing at myself for not disregarding the umbrella in the first place when I noticed him. He stood in the doors of a small coffee shop on the corner of the street. I was taken back; my body had been screaming at me to get home quickly and to dry off, but at that point, I couldn't have cared less. It didn't matter to me if my once crisp white shirt had soaked all the way through, showing my chest for the whole world to see, or if the ends of my orange hair was so damp that it send chills down my spine.

A small audience had gathered around him and I watched in awe as he strummed what sounded like a love ballad on a guitar. I had never been one for ballads, but what mainly piqued my interest were the words he sung as he strummed along in the pouring rain. The sight was almost rhythmic; the words themselves were true, and the sense of being lost in something that you truly loved echoed throughout the crowd, and even more so to me in my damp clothing. It was only when he looked up that our eyes met. His piercing cyan eyes smirked back at my own, and even if it was for an instant, the smirk that was present in his eyes seemed to warm me up. As the other people around him started to dissipate and move on with their lives, I stayed behind. I watched as the man waved everyone off before he pushed the guitar around onto his back. He then looked over and offered me a smile. It was so gentle, so kind. I didn't know whether or not I should like it. I had learnt a long time ago to fear kind and gentle smiles, and just accept being lied to, knowing full well that both the kind, gentle smiles and the lies killed me inside. That was when I was with my ex, and since then, I had made little to no improvement. It was like I was fragile, like glass. One poorly timed moment and I would break within the instant.

"You're soaked. You ought to get home and dry off" the man spoke and offered what looked like a friendly smile. His voice entranced me, even when he had just sung. It sounded deep, passionate; I had wondered if he was just that. I froze in that instant. It was like my words had just died peacefully on the tip of my tongue. The man sighed and clicked his fingers a couple of times. "Hello? You alright, orangey?" he asked.

"Yeah, just...fine" I said slowly. I was anything but. My blood boiled gently and I could feel a familiar dust of blush that had been a light tint of pink spread across my cheeks. I could have sworn that my breath hitched in that very instant, and my heart had skipped a beat altogether. _Was it because of his voice? Was it the smile? Was it his eyes? What was it about him that drove me crazy just now? _I just didn't know.

"That's good. Well, see you around" he smiled and brushed past me. I felt his shoulder touch my own briefly, and as he did, it rippled throughout my body. The grip I had on my umbrella slowly loosened, and within seconds, the umbrella had slipped out of my grasp and dropped to the ground; the rain still continued to pour down heavily. We had only exchanged a few words but in that time, I felt something towards the man.

"Wait" I shouted without realising it at first. I spun around to face the man's back. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. His face looked puzzled, and all I could was blush more as I tried to think of what to say or do. I watched as the man turned around and began to walk towards me. I hadn't realised how tall he was, or how his hair was electric blue. _And I thought I drew the short straw in the natural hair colour department_, I thought to myself. It was only when we stood only a few inches away from one another.

"Something wrong, orangey?" he smirked. I finally managed to compose myself, and I felt my eyebrows furrow slightly at the nickname.

"Yeah, there is. It's not 'orangey', it's Ichigo" I sighed. I had already anticipated for him to laugh and come up with a stupid nickname, like 'strawberry'. What had surprised me the most was the man's remark.

"Nice to meet you, Ichi. Name's Grimmjow" he smirked and leant in. I staggered back a little as he leant in more and more; the look and aura he gave off was like he was undressing me. I felt his hand touch mine softly, as if he was planning to guide me somewhere, anywhere. "You'd better get home before you catch a cold, Ichi" he said in a serious manner as he looked deeply into my eyes. I was stunned, shocked at what he had just, at what I had just said. I hadn't meant to introduce myself to a complete stranger, but something about him, something about the whole situation just felt so right and so warm. His hand slipped past mine and I watched as the man, as Grimmjow, turned and walked away. I spent the next three hours trying to process everything that had happened. How we had spoken, how I had felt when he spoke to me, how he had smiled kindly, everything that had happened in that short amount of time.

Everything that Grimmjow had done in that short timeframe had driven me crazy, but also hesitant and a little afraid. Even thinking about him as I had lain on the sofa that evening got my heart racing at a break-neck speed. Rukia and Kaien had visited for about an hour, and Rukia was almost convinced that I had fallen for Grimmjow. I had shrugged it off, saying that love at first sight never worked out, but as I was left alone in my apartment, I thought about it over and over. _It was raining, I was cold and I just happened to meet him as I was coming home from work. I listened to him play and sing, we talked, he touched me and then he left, I told myself. How do I describe it? This feeling I have when I think of him? What is it? It was like he said 'I love you'...no, it's not like that. We just talked and he told me not to catch a cold, but then why did he lean in and smile like that? I don't get it_. The silence of the room allowed my thoughts to plague my mind, and as I turned onto my side, I sighed heavily. I wonder if I'll see him again. It's possible. Maybe I'll actually talk to him more than what I did today; all I practically did was stutter. I wonder if he's thinking about me, like I'm thinking about him, I thought to myself. I caught myself thinking about everything about him when it hit me. _What if he had a girlfriend? A boyfriend? A family? A wife and kids? Someone who was there for him? A whole different way of living that I had? _It made me feel incredibly hesitant. All I knew was that I didn't want to be lied to again. If I was, I didn't want to think about what could happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last part of 'When We Collide', in other words, the best part! (I now have images of Grimmjow saying 'it's about damn time' running through my head) Please enjoy, and thank you for reading 'When We Collide'**

**Chapter 4 – A Thing Called Love**

Within a fortnight easily, the amount of times I ran into Grimmjow again and again were outstanding, so much so that I lost count after the fourth or fifth time we had bumped into one another and exchanged words. It didn't matter where we were, to me. We had bumped into one another in a park, in the nearby shopping district, outside a rundown bar on the corner of a street, and in the same place where we first collided with one another. I had been out on a walk, and I, quite literally, bumped into him, this time, it was not far from my old high school. His blue hair made it look like he just rolled out of bed, but it had that sex appeal to it; it worked for him. His blue eyes smirked when he saw me, and as he held the strap of his guitar with a clasped hand as it rested on the back of his shoulder, something told me that it was partly something to do with fate. The way that we kept running into one another was definitely...irregular, if you want to give it that much thought. The way we spoke to one another was also interesting, but part of me told me not to get my hopes up.

"Hey, Ichi. Didn't think I'd see you today" Grimmjow smirked. I felt my heart lighten a little. I tried my best to contain myself, but relief had washed over me inside. I was relieved to know that I had left some kind of mark in Grimmjow's memory, even if it was a small one. I was relieved to know that I was a footprint in the sand of Grimmjow's memory.

"Why's that? It's not like I made that big of an impact in your life" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders discretely. That sentence alone sounded cold, but it was honest. I was doubtful; hesitant about whether or not Grimmjow actually liked me like I liked him. I waited for Grimmjow's answer, but I was entranced when he smiled. It seemed like he didn't notice. If perfection was a manifestation, it would definitely be Grimmjow, for me. His carefree smirk, his gentle cyan-coloured eyes, his tanned body, his deep baritone, everything about him drove me crazy.

"Ah, but you are. You were the only one I saw in that crowd last night. Your orange hair, your brown eyes, everything about you I managed to notice. It's funny, huh? You just bump into someone and within hours, you can't stop thinking about them" Grimmjow smiled. Unlike the somewhat coy smirks that he had given me time and time before, this one, this one smile in particular was more sincere, as if he was reminiscing something. I looked at him oddly for a minute. It didn't come as much of a shock to hear him say that. In the light just then, people would have thought he was a model or something. I didn't know what to say at that point. It was like I was falling into something that resembled the lies that my ex had once told me. Safe to say, it was something that I wanted to forget about. As soon as I thought about it, I immediately got disheartened.

"Yeah, funny" I began slowly. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked all of a sudden. Grimmjow looked at me, pulled his guitar around and started to strum it.

"What do you want to know, Ichi? My birthday? My favourite food? Who's on my mind right now?" Grimmjow strummed and sang in a jokingly manner. It sounded light, as if he was trying to make me laugh. If he had kept it up, I would have burst into a fit of laughter.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" I asked. He looked at me oddly for a minute. "I...I mean, do you believe that everyone can have that special person by their side, through thick and thin, for the rest of their life?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah. I also believe in a thing called love, and to be honest with you, Ichi..." _Here it comes. The part where he tells me he just led me on for the fun of it. The part where he tells me that I'm not the one he wants. The part when he tells me that he's already with someone, when he tells me that he's married, when he tells me that he's got a family, when he tells me that I'm not 'the one', that I'm not his missing puzzle piece, that I'm not that special person that will be there for him when he needs it_. I couldn't bare it. Sure, I knew that something like this was going to happen sooner or later, but I didn't want it to happen just now. I didn't know if I would be able to handle it.

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore. Just tell me the truth; don't you dare lie to me anymore" I snapped without even realising it on a subconscious level. I had just blurted out near enough everything that I had said to my ex a long time ago to Grimmjow, an innocent man who had done nothing wrong, not to me anyway. I didn't mean to, either. I had squeezed my eyes tight and my hands had instantly flown up to my ears, as if to block out what he had said. My voice was raised, but it definitely sounded broken to me, so much so that I could have sworn that both my voice and eyes had just allowed the tears to flow down the sides of my face, and plague my voice.

"What are you talking about, Ichi? I don't understand" Grimmjow slowly began, and from the feel of it, I felt his free hand touch my shoulder gently. It felt like his hand was giving it a reassuring hug, it had that sentimental feeling to it, that empathetic feeling about it, that feeling that had driven me crazy and that I couldn't live without. It was my addiction; he was my addiction. The many but equally few times that we had conversed, I had gone home, feeling addicted to him. He was my drug, and I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted more. I wanted to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. I wanted him, and no-one else, but I still couldn't face up to the reality of things. We lived in two completely different worlds that had just collided once or twice coincidentally.

"What isn't there to understand? I'm crazy about you, but you belong to someone else. You always did. I never did anything to you, so why should I get hurt time and time again by you? It's not fair. Just stop it already. I'm crazy about you. I can't stop thinking about you" I blurted out without any realisation, or subtlety for that matter. I didn't care at that point. I needed to tell Grimmjow how I felt. I felt the tears sting my eyes continuously as I cried softly. I felt Grimmjow's free hand loosen its grip from my shoulder, only to then be placed against the side of my cheek. I looked up with glassed-over eyes.

"I don't know what you've gone through previously, but I'm not going to hurt you, Ichi. I promise you that. That's the truth" Grimmjow said seriously and leant down. His lips felt soft but passionate as they crashed onto my own in a sensual manner. It shocked me, so much so that I had forgotten everything that had happened to me before I had met Grimmjow. I felt his hand wipe away the teardrops that had escaped the left side of my face gently as he kissed me passionately. I found myself relax a little, and with that, Grimmjow's tongue had slipped past my parted lips and danced enticingly with my own. He tasted like fresh peppermint gum and strong coffee; I couldn't get enough of it. I was left with an empty but relieved feeling when his lips left mine; his hand remained gently against my cheek, and the other hand had managed to slip the guitar strap across his body, and hold one of my hands gently. "I don't want to lie to the person that has been on my mind since the day we met, Ichigo" he smiled gently. His hand squeezed my own as he kissed my forehead gently. I felt so safe when I was with Grimmjow, so loved, so wanted.

In the space of an hour or so, I had arrived at Grimmjow's apartment. I didn't have much time to examine the whole building, mainly because I found myself in the bedroom shortly afterwards. My back had collided with the king sized bed below unceremoniously. I felt myself bounce once or twice, before the bed finally accepted me, and as Grimmjow walked over to me with lust-filled eyes, I couldn't help but smell the aromatic fragrance of his scent as it wafted ever so subtlely throughout the room. Something about peppermint gum and fresh blueberry shampoo had me turned on in that instant. My shirt and jacket had been discarded as soon as I had been thrown onto the bed; both items of clothing merged with one another as they lay creased on the cold wooden floor. It didn't take Grimmjow long to hover above me; his smile had been a coy smirk. Everything about him drove me crazy. Time seemed to stop when Grimmjow kissed me, and even more so when our tongues fought for dominance in what must have been one of the most erotic yet pure, unadulterated ways possible. As Grimmjow pressed his tall, lean body into mine, I felt my heartbeat quicken exponentially, almost to a point where I thought, at one point, it could have easily skipped a beat or stop suddenly. At first, the thought of it would have been enough to push Grimmjow off of me, but as I pressed my hands against his chest, all of my inhibition disappeared into thin air. Grimmjow was well-toned, almost to the point where he could have easily been the offspring of a Greek god or a male supermodel in his previous life.

My blood spread across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose when Grimmjow's fingers brushed against my chest; the blunt fingertips grazing at my half-hard nipples. As the fingertips dug into the sensitive skin time and time again within the next few seconds, I pulled apart from Grimmjow's lips to allow breathy gasps one after the other flew past my own. The gasps only grew when Grimmjow rolled his hips into my clothed erection; the jolts of pleasure intensified the more his hips rolled into mine. I needed more, though. I needed him to claim me as his', to make my body only crave his', to keep me up all night with oh-so sweet yet sinful words. I wanted him, I needed him. I turned my head to the side; hoping to bury it into the mattress as Grimmjow's hand roamed down my body, and rested at the waistband of my ripped, washed-out jeans. His lips placed open-mouthed kisses along my neck, and I blushed feverently when his sinful lips came into contact with one of my nipples. It felt excruciatingly good, so pure and unadulterated. His hands had somehow managed to unbuckle my belt and pull my jeans down slightly. Within the next five minutes easily, the pair of us were naked, and in that time, Grimmjow looked deeply into my lust-filled eyes as he hovered above me. "Tell me, Ichigo, do you want this? I don't want to lead you or anything, if you don't want this" Grimmjow asked in a soothing and exotic manner; his deep baritone made the words he had just said flow into my ear like a ghost. It might have sounded like a simple, and possibly a stupid, question, but if he hadn't asked me, it could have lead into something unimaginable. I turned to face him, smiled once and leant up to kiss him. It may have been quick, but it was chaste and passionate. I instantly felt a sense of content, even when my lips left Grimmjow's.

"I want this. I don't want anyone else; just you" I smiled. I was content whenever I was around Grimmjow. He made me feel comfortable and at ease with everything that I had gone through in the past. I wasn't sure what did it for me; whether it was his voice, the way his eyes matched his natural hair colour, or whether it was just his overall presence that just made me feel comfortable. I wasn't sure, but at the same time, I couldn't have cared less as Grimmjow gently yet firmly pushed me back into the mattress. One of his hands reached up past me and pulled the drawer of the bedside table open, whilst the other hand cupped the side of my face and pulled me into a searing but short kiss. He pulled away when he found what he was looking for. In his hand was a small bottle of clear lubricant, and I watched with lust-filled eyes as he poured the liquid over three of his fingers and then discard the bottle elsewhere. He then leant closer to me, and kissed me with so much passion. As he did, I felt his hands travel south of my body. I hissed into the kiss as one of his fingers pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into me, whilst the other hand held me gently in place. I squirmed around in discomfort; it hadn't been my first time or anything, but it had been a while since I had last been touched by someone.

I felt my body relax just as Grimmjow pushed a second finger and began a slow, scissoring motion. At first, it felt foreign, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable, but the more I relaxed, the more pleasurable it became. I moaned shamelessly into the kiss as he continued with his ministrations, but broke apart to moan aloud when a third finger had slipped into me. It felt pleasantly torturous; I could feel the long forgotten pleasurable sensation grow from within me more and as I moaned without restraint, Grimmjow had taken the opportunity to press his fingers deeper into me as his teeth latched onto one of my nipples. They grazed against the sensitive bud sinfully as he sucked on it like a newborn baby. All of it nearly sent me over the edge; I felt so close, but it suddenly stopped when Grimmjow's fingers and teeth left my body. He looked down at me with glassed-over eyes, smiled kindly and with that, Grimmjow pressed into me; his large length made me feel wanted. It was a feeling that I had forgotten about a long time ago; the sense of being wanted by someone felt truly magical. The blush across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose increased in vibrancy, going from originally what was a dark pink colour to now an effortlessly vermillion red colour.

"Ichigo, are you...?" Grimmjow somewhat purred seductively. With that, I quickly leant up, wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him close to me in what could have been one of the deepest, most passionate kisses that I have ever been involved in.

"Just... let me get...adjusted" I moaned a little. It was true that this wasn't my first time, but something about Grimmjow blew every other person, male or female, out of the water. Despite the throbbing pain that came from the initial thrust that had caused my face to contort into a combination of heavenly pain and torturous pleasure, I felt wanted, so much so that I would have easily said 'yes' if he ever popped the question to me. The feeling of being wanted so much by one person felt incredibly reassuring, and I felt tears of pure happiness and bliss as Grimmjow gently pulled out of me, only to enter me at an unbearable yet hypnotising slow pace. I quickly became adjusted to his size within the first few thrusts, but as soon as the pace grew in speed and intensity, he struck my prostate dead-on every single time. Grimmjow never once ridiculed me for moaning wantonly like a whore; if anything, he encouraged it. That, despite feeling embarrassed, I was comforted by that little piece of knowledge.

That little piece of knowledge told me that Grimmjow accepted me for who I really was. The pace quickly increased, and in between the hard, rough thrusts, Grimmjow had managed to reduce me to mewls and breathy amongst all of the harsh thrusts and breathy gasps, one of Grimmjow's hands slipped past our lightly sweat-covered bodies and began to stroke my appendage at a steady and leisurely pace. I gasped breathily as his hand matched the rhythm of his thrusts; the sheer intensity of it drove me crazy. He drove me crazy, and I couldn't get enough of it.

"I'm gonna...Grimm, I don't think I'll..." I moaned breathily as he thrust into me at such a rough pace that could have been classified as being inhuman. It felt so good; the powerful thrusts, the leisurely but equally vicious pace of his hand as it moved up and down my cock was enough to send me over the edge. It took Grimmjow only three more thrusts and quick strokes of my length for me to be sent over the edge. I blushed more than what I thought was humanly possible when I moaned his name as I came hard into his hand. It felt like I was in heaven, and as Grimmjow thrust harder into me, it seemed a lot deeper as he struck my prostate dead-on. His body tensed a lot when he came deep into me; his breathing came out in harsh, quick pants as it mingled with my own. I took in everything that had just happened; our hair and bodies were covered in a light sheet of sweat, and everything that would have been considered as animalistic, had never felt so right. Grimmjow quickly pulled out of me, but remained above me for a moment.

We both exchanged smiles; the sight of him above me was absolutely breathtaking. The way his ripped body was covered in sweat lightly, how his usually messed hair looked even messier, and how his eyes smiled back at me. It was just a breathtaking sight, and it made me smile more. Grimmjow's body finally gave way as he collapsed in a sweaty yet sexy heap next to me. He turned his head to face me, smiled once and lightly kissed my forehead. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought that I could ever be loved, or love again for that matter. I smiled more as Grimmjow pulled me close to him, and as he did, I took in his scent. It hadn't changed, even with the light sheet of sweat that threatened to consume him.

"Do you remember that question you asked me ages ago, Ichigo?" Grimmjow whispered into my ear. I shuddered a little at the sound of his voice; it was definitely sinful, and it turned me on.

"The one about the fairytales? What about it?" I asked equally as quiet as he had done.

"Yeah, that one. Well, Ichigo, do you believe in fairytales? Or should I say, do you believe in love?" Grimmjow smiled reassuringly after he asked me that question. It had taken me back a bit, but I soon found myself smirk. The smirk then grew to a giggle.

"Yeah...Yeah, I do" I smiled as I looked into his cyan eyes. They were ever so pretty, so bright, so alive and I loved it. I loved everything about Grimmjow, and I was definitely sure that I, in the short time that I had come to know Grimmjow, had fallen in love with him, and I knew that he felt the same way about me. For that, I couldn't have wished for anything else. For once in what felt like months, I was happy. I felt wanted, loved by someone who treated me right. And all that it took was a chance encounter with one another. It's funny; people collide with one another every day, but it takes that one special person to turn your whole world upside down. Grimmjow, for me, was that person.

**So, that's 'When We Collide'. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
